Lágrimas de sangre
by Maya Hayami
Summary: El final entre una relación ...podría ser el comienzo de algo más. "Ciel ya no podía ocultar sus lágrimas que caín"..."Sólo era su mayordomo".


**Lágrimas de sangre**

Ciel corría tratando de encontrarlo. Él le había dicho que no saliera mientras durara aquello, pero ya no podía seguir esperando a que regresara a buscarlo, además algo le decía que no todo estaba bien.

Continuó corriendo cuando algo hizo que se detuviera.

A unos pasos de él se encontraba un brazo que llevaba puesto enguante blanco.

Se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos y después comenzó a correr de nuevo. No podía ser de él. Había una manera de poder comprobar de quién era, pero no quería hacer eso. Además, tal vez sonaría ridículo, pero era su mayordomo, había pasado mucho tiempo con él y podía reconocer su guante en cualquier lado que lo viera, y ese no era de él.

Conforme corría iba recordando los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

El día en que lo conoció tras aquel terrible suceso que lo había marcado para siempre, el momento en el que le prometió su alma si lo ayudaba a cumplir su venganza.

Él siempre había estado a su lado. Aunque en una ocasión parecía que lo había dejado, realmente nunca se había ido.

Ahora él no podía perderlo, se había convertido en alguien realmente importante en su vida.

Sentía que no podría seguir viviendo si no estaba con él, con Sebastian.

Tal vez Sebastian no pensara lo mismo, tal vez no sintiera lo mismo que desde hacía tanto tiempo Ciel estaba tratando de ocultar, pero aunque no fuera así él era feliz sintiendo eso, sabiendo que aún era capaz de amar a alguien.

De pronto abrió sus ojos con horror: el cuerpo de Claude se encontraba frente a él. Le faltaba su brazo izquierdo, además su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, pero parecía como si se estuviera transformando en telarañas.

-Sebastian…

Ciel recorrió el lugar con la vista tratando de encontrarlo. Unos cuantos metros más allá se encontraba él. Estaba en el piso y no se movía. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba.

-¡Sebastian!

A pesar de que la distancia no era tan larga, el trayecto se le hizo eterno. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con gran fuerza, sentía como si se fuera a salir de su pecho. Finalmente llegó a donde se encontraba Sebastian y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¡Sebastian! Despierta, ¡vamos!

-Bocchan…

El mayordomo comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Al igual que Claude tenía muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo, las cuales estaban sangrando mucho.

-No hables. Vamos, tienes que curarte para que podamos regresar a la mansión.

-Eso…no podrá ser…posible…

-¿No digas eso! ¡Tienes que levantarte! Antes perdiste un brazo en una lucha contra un ángel y lo recuperaste…no puedes darte por vencido por unas simples heridas en comparación con aquello.

-Las heridas entre demonios…son fatales.

-Es porque no has devorado ningún alma, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso?

Sebastian se quedó en silencio, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Hazlo. Devora mi alma si eso hace que te salves.

-No…no puedo…

-¡Claro que puedes! Mi alma te pertenece desde hace tiempo. Mi venganza fue llevada a cabo desde hace mucho. Sé que por todo lo que pasó mi alma ya no era…tan deseada por ti. Pero desde entonces te pertenece. En realidad desde que te conocí.

-No fue…por el alma. Su alma seguía siendo igual…aunque no recordara nada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Porque…porque quería pasar…más tiempo a su lado.

Ciel no supo qué decir ante aquellas palabras. No podía creer que de verdad hubiera escuchado eso. ¿Sebastian había querido estar más tiempo a su lado?

-Sabía que ese día…tenía que llegar. Pero cuando…pasó aquello…realmente me sentí feliz…aunque sé que…no debería de sentir eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo solo…al final de cuentas…sólo era su mayordomo.

-No debiste de hacerlo…¡debiste de haberme dicho todo eso!

-Si quiere…puede…darme la orden…para que diga…lo que quiere escuchar.

-No…

-Usted siempre…ha sido…algo necio.

-No puedes irte, ¡no me puedes dejar solo! ¡Prometiste no dejarme hasta que muriera!

-Y así lo haré.

Ciel ya no podía ocultar sus lágrimas que caían y se mezclaban con la sangre de Sebastian.

No pudo más y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sebastian mientras continuaba llorando.

Sintió que él ponía una mano sobre su mejilla y hacia que volteara hacia él. En ese momento sintió que unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos de una suave manera.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron observándose por un momento.

Sebastian puso su mano sobre el parche de Ciel.

-Nunca me voy a ir…de su lado.

Ciel apretó la mano de Sebastian, mientras él iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Sebastian comenzó a ser sustituido por plumas negras, hasta que Ciel ya no sostenía la mano de Sebastian, sino las plumas.

Se encontraba en su habitación.

Desde que lo habían encontrado no había hablado con nadie, no había hecho nada más que estar acostado.

Entonces recordó algo, se paró y se dirigió hacia el espejo.

Se quitó su parche y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. O de hecho lo que no vio.

El símbolo del contrato había desaparecido de su ojo, ahora volvía a ser del mismo color azul que era antes de conocer a Sebastian.

-Dijiste que no me dejarías…me lo prometiste, ¿no era así?

-_Yes, my Lord._

Al escuchar esas palabras se dio la vuelta para saber de dónde provenían. Estaba seguro de no haber imaginado esa voz.

En el árbol frente a su ventana estaba un cuervo, sus plumas brillaban.

Ciel volvió a ponerse su parche y caminó hacia la ventana.

Observó al cuervo directo sus ojos rojos.

-Quédate hasta que me duerma. Quédate para siempre.

El cuervo agachó la cabeza como en una reverencia y voló hasta la cabecera de la cama.

Ciel se acostó bajo las sábanas y continuó observando al cuervo mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Continuando así hasta que Ciel se quedó profundamente dormido.


End file.
